Last Christmas Gentlemen
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Finchel. Kurtofsky. It's Xmas senior year and emotions are high and they all break during Caroling practice.


Senior Year. Pr-established Kurtofsky feelings. Finchel feelings.

**Last Christmas Gentlemen**

New Direction stood on their stage as normal, Mr. Schue sitting in his normal spot. It was almost Christmas and they'd decided to go caroling at a children's hospital, which they'd been practicing this week. Mr. Schue rubbed his temple as everyone gave each other awkward glances, he, like everyone else had been hoping that all the drama from Junior year would have vanished... but alas... no. It had started off a fairly good year. Santana had maintained the Bully Whips with Dave, who'd given in and joined Glee after he'd accidentally outed himself the previous summer at a drunken party... Mr. Schue didn't even want to know. But honestly, it had been a good year. Kurt was more cheerful and had started PFLAG, which all of New Direction attended with a good portion of Lima and the student body. Mr. Schue sighed as everyone looked bored and agitated on stage, he had a fairly good idea where everything had gone down hill. Rachel was still with Jesse, thus the unease from Finn. Santana and Brittany we're a sore spot as Santana still wasn't big on public affection, thus aggravating the blonde. Quinn was reluctantly involved this year, after what happened in New York. Then there was Dave, which Scue had his own thoughts about his unease... as well as the fact the former typecasting jock was dressed very festively... a little more than the rest actually.. well except Kurt, who had his holiday going on with his outfit.

"Okay guys, can we try this again!" said Mr. Schue with a sigh, "Last Christmas, Finn... Rachel..."

"Actually, Mr. Schue... If Finn doesn't mind... I kind of wanted to sing the duet part... you know... just for practice... I'm still a little nervous..." said Dave, quickly.

"I'm perfectly fine with that," said Rachel quickly.

"Sure," said Finn with a sigh.

"Okay," said Mr. Schue as the music started, Rachel clearing her throat.

"_Last Christmas I gave you my heart..._

"_But the very next day, you gave it away,_" sang Rachel, glancing at Finn, her face turning slightly sour as she glanced at Quinn, then she looked a head to the audience, ignoring Finn's look as they hummed along.

"_This year to save me from tears,_

_I'll give it to someone special..."_

Finn sang a long in the background as the music continued playing. He knew what that look was... he always knew what everything meant with Rachel, his stomach knotted. His mind racing back to last Christmas when she'd tried to get back with him, but at that time he'd been confused and angry and... his eyes burned, but he ignored it and faced a head, wanting to sing lead, but he knew that she needed her time.. after all... he'd kissed her only two days ago under the mistletoe and he knew he was confusing her with it... but that wasn't his goal. He glanced at Kurt, hoping for a look of understanding or for that brotherly look of, 'It'll be fine, Finn..' But Kurt's eyes we're watching the other singer, Finn followed, Dave was glancing at him too.

"_With a Note, saying 'I love you,' _

_I meant it._

_Now I know, what a fool I've been.._

_But if you Kissed me now I know you'd fool me again!_" sang Dave, Rachel joining in on Kissed Me.

Kurt bit his lip and sang background, he could feel Finn's gaze on him, he was trying not to break himself, he couldn't help Finn right now. He felt like an idiot as he looked at the ground. What had he been thinking... He always knew Dave had slight feelings for him... but he knew it was only because he was the only other gay kid... but lately that reasoning hadn't been adding up but he'd ignored it. Ignored Dave after he'd kissed him at that party last weekend... Ignored his outfits... ignored the looks he'd been giving him. Ignored the fact Dave was ignoring him as well. Ignoring him after he'd told everyone Blaine and him we're back together... Dave had been angry... he had a right too. Dave was his friend... The friend he'd turned to when he and Blaine had broken up... correction when Blaine dumped Kurt. He looked back over at Dave, who wasn't looking at him anymore.

"_A Crowded room, friends with tired eyes,_

_I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice,_

_My god I thought you we're someone to rely on,_

_Me. I guess I was a shoulder to cry on!"_ Dave and Rachel sang again.

The song ended shortly and they we're about to move on to the next one, but suddenly it changed. Rachel was normally the emotional storm out, but everyone was shocked when Dave quickly exited off the side of the stage and slammed the door open. Rachel stood for a second and then glanced at Finn, and then the fact Finn had stormed off the opposite direction of Dave. Before anyone could say anything, Kurt dashed off the front of the stage and ran after Dave, the sound of bells following from his scarf. Rachel ran off towards where Finn went, leaving New Directions standing there in shock and confusion, they we're all about to disburse, but Santana stopped them.

"We need to practice, despite what just went down, okay guys. We're doing God Rest Ye Mary Gentlemen... Mercedes you sing Finn's, I'll sing Rachel's part, Quinn you can sing Kurt's and Tina, you sing Dave's," she said as the music began to play, no one argued. Mercedes' began.

"_God rest ye merry, gentlemen_

_Let nothing you dismay_

_Remember, Christ, our Savior_

_Was born on Christmas day."_

Rachel ran down the stairs to the basement steps she knew Finn would have taken, and she didn't have to go far, because Finn was slumped at the bottom, his Santa hat being rung in his hands. She sat next to him, he looked towards the wall. She didn't know exactly what to say, but he began.

"I love you Rachel..." he looked at her, his eyes watery, "I thought you felt the same..."

"I do love you Finn, but I know what to do. Everytime we get together, we end up apart... and I don't... I'm not sure it would last," said Rachel, she glared at the ground.

"Yes it would Rachel," said Finn, "And we'll never know if we don't give it another shot... you know I care for you more than he does and you know I'll always be here... he just want you until he find someone else... your better than him... hell, your better than me!"

"_To save us all from Satan's power_

_When we were gone astray_

_O tidings of comfort and joy,_

_Comfort and joy_

_O tidings of comfort and joy,"_

"Don't say that Finn! Your amazing, you always slam yourself and..." Rachel trailed off and smiled at him, "I'm afraid Finn... I'm afraid you'll leave me for someone like Quinn again... someone pretty and... talented..."

"Rachel... your gorgeous and have more talent than anyone I've ever met," said Finn, "That's why I love you... your caring and sweet... even when you want the spotlight, you'll share it or give it up just to make someone smile... you've become so much more to love in the passed two years and it just makes me want to be with you even more..."

"I guess its easier for us to compliment each other than ourselves," chuckled Rachel after a moment of silence, only taken over by the sounds coming from the stage, as Quinn's voice crooned.

"_From God our Heavenly Father _

_A blessed Angel came."_

"Do you love him?" asked Finn, "Or do you love me... I don't want to play around anymore Rachel..."

"_And unto certain Shepherds _

_Brought tidings of the same."_

"You know the answer Finn," said Rachel, as their eyes met, both filled with tears.

"_How that in Bethlehem was born _

_The Son of God by Name."_

The music was slightly audible while Kurt pushed open the door to the locker room, the bells on his scarf starting to annoy him while he'd run. As festive as he'd like to fashionably be for a Children's Hospital maybe he should have left the damn thing at home. He peeked in the locker room, and saw blinking in the dark. He half smiled, half frowned. He was glad he found Dave, but in all honesty he wanted to burn the blinking knit hat. He heard sniffing and his heart sunk as he closed the door.

"Go back to the auditorium, Kurt," came Dave's cracked voice, he continued forward.

"_O tidings of comfort and joy, _

_Comfort and joy _

_O tidings of comfort and joy.."_

"No," said Kurt as Santana's soulful voice began to sing through the vents, "We need to talk... even if you've chosen it to be in the stinky locker room... again... do you have a fetish?"

_"Fear not," said the Angel, _

_"Let nothing you affright."_

"Can you not make everything a joke," sighed Dave, and the small light from the window finally adjusted with Kurt's eyes, and he could see the tear streaks across Dave's face.

"Okay... Dave... please... just, what is going on?" asked Kurt, sliding down next to him so closely he could have been on his lap... this had become their normal friendship seating over the year.

"You know what's going on Kurt.." asked Dave, sliding away from Kurt.

"_This day is born a Savior _

_Of pure or Virgin bride."_

"Please don't do that," said Kurt, as Dave slid away... it felt wrong.

"Why?" snapped Dave, turning to look directly at Kurt, "Why shouldn't I? Do you know the signals you send when you do that! Do you?"

"_To free all those who trust in Him _

_From Satan's power and might." _

"I don't like it when you slide away... it makes me feel... I feel cold when you do that," said Kurt, "I didn't know I was sending signals..."

"I think you do... Kurt I feel like I'm making things up when you do that... I keep thinking... 'maybe he's flirting with me for real this time'... and I thought we we're and then... you go back with BLAINE! After he dumped you after that stupid party... he tossed you aside and then... I thought you.. forget it.." said Dave, Kurt watched the blinking hat slump.

"Dave... I don't understand what's going on..." said Kurt, this was all so confusing.

"O tidings of comfort and joy,

Comfort and joy

O tidings of comfort and joy."

Dave looked into Kurt's eyes and as the song took on its melody part, it suddenly started to click. Images flashed from the end of last year to this summer... From prom when Dave kept looking at Kurt on the dance floor, he'd thought it was because Kurt knew... but now it clicked that maybe Dave had wanted to be dancing with him... then to this summer... when Dave had started hanging around at the Hudmel house to discuss PFLAG and video games... how Dave would always make an excuse to leave with Kurt and talk. How when Blaine and he had broken up, he'd ran to Dave without much thought and how Dave hadn't hesitated to hold him until the emotions had subsided. How Dave was just always there... no questions asked... and how Dave had even started dressing nicer when it was just he and Kurt... it all clicked... every second of it... and suddenly the kiss that started it all... the kiss that had just seemed a kiss of convenience at the time... was a whole lot more...

"_Now to the Lord sing praises, _

_All you within this place."_

"You.. I thought... I..." Kurt felt his face become warm as a beam spread across his face, "It wasn't just a kiss because I was gay, was it?"

"No.." said Dave with no hesitation at all, his breath became choppy, "I hoped that you felt the same... I mean I could never erase what I've done, but I hoped that the... fact you forgave me..."

"That I... would feel the same?" asked Kurt, looking at the ground again, but it only took him a few seconds and the thought of how wrong it felt for Dave to be so far away for it all to register for him.

"_And with true love _

_and brotherhood.."_

"I know I'm not..." Dave stopped talking as Kurt's hand gently brushed under his eye.

"I do..." said Kurt quickly, "I just thought I was making it up too..."

"You... you do?" asked Dave, with a beam spreading across his face.

"_Each other now embrace.."_

"Uhm hmm," said Kurt, his eyes glancing at the hat, mentally debating if he could do this... kiss his former tormentor... be with his now enemy become friend... in a god damn blinking hat, "I can..."

"_This holy tide of Christmas _

_All other doth deface. _

_O tidings of comfort and joy, _

_Comfort and joy _

_O tidings of comfort and joy"_

"Can what?" He cut Dave off with a gentle kiss, which ended as said hat began playing Jingle Bells.

"Okay I can't," said Kurt, pulling away, Dave chuckled and quickly grabbed Kurt around the waist, "I can't be or make out with a person in a blinking singing hat... Blinking yes... but both... no..."

"What hat," said Dave, whipping the hat across the room.

"... much better," smiled Kurt, wrapping his arms around Dave's neck and kissing him deeply.

**THE END**


End file.
